


The Night Out

by bellmandi86, Harume_HS



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fireworks, First Date, First Kiss, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Street Fair, Street food, Totally not a date, new experiences, no dating here no sir, secret confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmandi86/pseuds/bellmandi86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harume_HS/pseuds/Harume_HS
Summary: ♋︎ Eridan has never been to the fair and you need to fix this right now. Hopefully him being there won't draw in too much attention.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> We missed carnival season, but that doesn't mean we can't make a little story about it! Hope you enjoy it!

It's that time of sweep again, the time all your annoying neighbors love. You enjoy it too, just not as much as everyone else. The neighborhood fair. You've long since learned your lesson with those rigged games, so you really only go for a fried food and beverage before returning to your hive for the sky glitterbomb show. It's not much, but it is a nice change of pace. Maybe this year the drones won't ruin it. That was a terrifying experience you don't ever want to relive. You're getting ready to head out when you hear a Trollian notification. _Who the hell is messaging me now?_

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CA: hey kar   
CA: is somethin goin on by your neighborhood   
CG: THERE’S ALWAYS SOMETHING, SO I’M AFRAID YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE AN IOTA MORE SPECIFIC WITH ME FOR ONCE.    
CA: i wwas patrollin the area earlier   
CA: no reason wwhy   
CG: CLEARLY.    
CA: fuck off let me finish   
CA: theres a shitton a tents an shit out in an open field   
CA: i didnt think the brutathalon happened this late in the swweep   
CG: IT DOESN’T, JACKKNIFE.   
CG: IT’S THE LOWBLOOD FESTIVITY FAIR, THEY HOLD IT FOR A FEW PERIGEES EVERY SWEEP. HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF THIS?   
CA: seein that its a lowwblood tradition   
CA: probably not   
CG: THAT MEANS FUCK ALL. YOU’RE BEING SERIOUS THOUGH? YOU’VE NEVER BEEN?    
CG: I’M FIXING THIS, PICK ME UP IN AN HOUR.   
CA: kar no    
CA: i dont think i should go   
CG: THIS ISN’T A DISCUSSION, I’M ***TELLING*** YOU TO BE HERE IN AN HOUR.   
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? THIRTY MINUTES, JUST FOR THAT.   
CA: oh fuck you

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Since you got here, everyone’s been staring at you. Loud whispers and snickering. 

“See, I _told_ you I shouldn’t havve come. They’re oglin’ like wwe’re some kinda spectacle.”

“Yeah, because they probably think you _own_ me.”

“... is that it? That’s an easy fix, hold on.” 

“Wait, what—” You step back, looking up at him. “What are you planning, Ampora?”

“I’m gonna make ‘em stop startin’.” He shrugs. “Ain’t that wwhat you wwant?”

“You aren’t…” you hug yourself, stepping closer to whisper. “You aren’t going to _hurt_ anyone, are you?”

“Of course not.”

He unclasps the chain of his cape and, with a smooth flick of the wrist, removes it from his shoulders and transfers it to _you_. A few people in the crowd jump, some even gasp. But, he keeps his focus on you. He stands tall, looking at you as he secures the clasp. You couldn’t help but notice the shock and embarrassment from the faces in the crowd, but he pulls your attention back to him. A hand lingers on your cheek as he stares at you. 

“Lead the wway, I wwill followw.”

His fins flutter with a smile. He… he _smiled._ And it was _genuine_. At least, you think it was? You’re more than caught off guard by this. You have to keep your composure. But you’ll give him this much, you got the results he promised: they’re not watching or muttering anymore. 

“I hope you know that this is most likely going to drag on the ground behind me. So, I hope you’re prepared for that risk.”

“Like I can’t afford another one. But tonight… it’s _yours_.”

“... Okay, uh...” _Get your think pan out of the sky._ “Come on, let’s go to the fryer booth.”

As you walk, you notice Eridan is no longer walking beside you. Now he trails behind you, hands behind his back. As you two walk, the crowd clears a path for you. You usually have the shove and push through the crowds and he doesn’t look phased in the slightest. What the actual fuck is happening right now? You can’t tell if this is better or worse .

“I still don’t get the fryin’ thing. Does it really make that much a difference?”

“Yeah, somehow…” You head to the back of the line, but when they see you approach, the line steps aside for you. Yeah, no. This is fucking worse. 

“An order of fried dough clusters and two small sodas, please.”

You reach for your wallet, but Eridan doesn’t hesitate with payment. The vendor seems very tickled with how you two are behaving. You glower at her as you shove the order into Eridan’s hands. 

“Come on, let’s find somewhere to sit.” When you get to the main seating area, a handful of tables watch you, as if anticipating to move. _Damn, I hate this…_

“See anywwhere?”

“Not here, not by them.” You grab his scarf and tug him along with you. You may not like your neighbors, but being too much of an ass to them is going to eventually have karma double dealing against you, and you are _not_ toying with fate today. “Let’s just… lets go sit in the grass.” He pushes the food into your hands and walks ahead of you. He equips a _second_ cape from his captcha. _Of course you’d have a spare._ He drapes it onto the grass and sits down, gesturing for you to join him. You slump down across from him with a sigh. 

“Somethin’ wwrong?” He asks, grabbing his drink. 

“This is worse than it was before!” You pull off a piece of the dough and pop it into your mouth. “Now instead of being your slave, they think _I_ own _you!_ ” You scoff, grabbing another piece. “What a load of shit!”

“Wwell, uh” he chides, grabbing a small piece. “That ain’t it exactly…”

“Explain.”

“You didn’t notice the funny look wwe got wwhen you asked for _twwo_ drinks? Instead of just _one_?”

“How could I not?”

“Exactly.” He bites into the dough. _Hold on…_

“Wait. They think we’re _together?_ ”

“Mm hmm.”

“Are you sure that wasn’t just the vendor being weird?”

“ _They cleared a path for you, Kar._ ”

“Yeah, because you were with me, you fucking waterlogged shilling! I’m pretty sure this is just seadweller shit, right? They were willing to give up a table and everything!”

“Mm, here’s the thing, though:” he grabs his drink, watching the crowd. “Evveryone hates me. ‘Hundred percent. Vvendors and cashiers try to stab my hand through the wwindowws all the time.” 

“Fuck, that’s excessive… you know, that one vendor is lucky she didn’t try that when you went to pay.” _Now that I mention it…_ “I could’ve paid, by the way.” He just rolls his eyes and waves you off. “Okay, so they hate you… but they won’t attack you when I’m here. Maybe they’re too scared that you’ll snap them like a fucking twig?”

“Maybe,” he shrugs. “Or maybe it’s outta respect for you?”

“ _The hell they do._ ”

“Hey, caste gap is a caste gap.”

“Yeah… so, this is a date.” Is this a date…? Did you technically ask Eridan… does he think? There’s a pregnant pause that you try to cover by eating more of the dough. As you eat, you see some faces in the crowd become amused or flustered after passing the two of you. “ _To them._ ”

“Only one wway to find out for sure, right?” He holds an arm gesturing for you to sit closer. You’ve seen enough rom coms to respond to this on reflex; you scoot closer and rest in his hold. You look up at him and see the trace of a smile with a wiggle of his fins. The onlookers giggle and whisper to one another as traffic continues as normal. Amongst all the buzz, you’re able to pick out a handful of words: seadweller, date, and… _lucky._ You do well not to blush. 

“Okay, fine. We’re on a date… in their minds.” 

He picks up the plate and holds it closer to you. 

“Last piece, I insist.” You smile at the gesture. Though this is a totally fake _not_ date, this feels nice. 

“It doesn’t matter who eats the last piece,” You dismiss, taking the last piece regardless. “There’s a fuckton more of this fried junk to eat.” He groans at the idea. “What, you don’t like the idea? They even managed to fry grubcream, of all things.” He almost pulls away from you, he’s so perplexed. “I’m not fucking with you, they really did! Come on, let’s go get some.” You get up, Eridan following suit. Now when he walks with you, he idly rests a hand on your waist. You’re enjoying this too much for it to not be a date. 

“Oh, it’s you two again!” The vendor smiles. 

“Yeah, just a double fried double berry grubcream, please.” You’re going to beat Eridan with payment this time. You grab your wallet out of your pocket— and he’s already paid. “I told you I could pay for it, Eridan.”

“Oh, but that’s so sweet that he pays for you!” She giggles. “You’re lucky you have such a generous Matesprit. So, tell me: how did you two meet? Where can I get a seadweller like him?” 

She continues on lamenting about her poor quadrant prospects and borderline flirting with Eridan. _Hello? Do I just not exist?_ Just as you two start to get uncomfortable with the prying, her coworker shoos her away and brings you your order. You two waste no time getting the fuck out of there. You head back to your spot in the grass and hand Eridan a spoon. 

“It’s fine if you don’t like it, but here.” 

He prods the mound for a moment before cutting into it and scooping some into his mouth. He thinks on it…

“ _Oh fuckin’ Outer Gods…_ ”

“Good, right?” You both proceed to devour the confection quickly. “I’m glad you liked it. This stuff is probably my favorite thing to get at the fair.” 

“Eh, I feel like it would be better with fresh produce on it.” 

“It’s hard to get that here.” you shrug. “So, they just don’t bother with it.” 

“So, is this all the festivval is?” He asks, getting up. “Just fried food?” 

“No, they have sweet exploded kernels and sugar clouds, too.”

“That’s still in the realm a food, Kar.” You get up as he grabs his cape off of the ground. 

“Well, they have cheap games to play. Mostly for fun, but some of them have small prizes to win.” You explain as you two walk back into the crowd. “And by small, I mean cheap as fuck. I know higher caste towns have a few rides, but not this one.” 

“Did you wwant to try at some a these games? You know, with this bein’ a date an all.” 

“Sure. But I’m warning you now: most of these games are rigged.” 

“Kar…” He takes your hand into both of his. “Swweetheart,” _He’s really getting into his role._ “Wwould you like me to prove my wwit an skill and wwin one a those prizes for you? Pick any booth you wwant, I’ll get it for you in a snap.” 

You need to focus on other things before you start blushing. You can’t blush in front of anyone. If you do, it’d be like signing a fucking death wish. You instead focus on Eridan’s horns; it works well enough.

“Alright, but only because you’re insisting. I just hope there’s actually a prize I’d want.” 

There are way too many game booths, as there are every sweep. Half the vendors have the same things as prizes. Some specific types of contained fauna, some horribly obvious rubber weapons, cheap hats and gaudy jewelry, and some plushes.

And, of course, the prize you want is at the hardest booth. A little crab plush. You can’t explain why, but you love that kind of shit.

“This one. And good fucking luck, I’ve never seen anyone win this.” 

The troll behind the booth perks up when you see him approach his stand, rubbing his greedy mits together in anticipation of having another couple to scam. He stands and limps toward the counter to greet you. 

“Well well, hello my friends!” He booms. “Can I interest you in a few rounds? I’m sure your Matesprit would love to have something… to…” The vendor refuses to look away from Eridan. _Oh shit…_ He gets mad. _Fast_ . He slams a fist on the counter, lunging over and gripping Eridan by the scarf. “ _You._ ” He spits. “You got _some_ nerve.” Eridan merely scoffs and rolls his eyes as he plucks the vendor’s hand off of him. 

“Eridan? Do you _know_ him?”

“Nevver seen this guy in my life.”

“Doesn’t _seem_ like it! What the fuck is going on here?”

“This lying prick…” The vendor is furious, but he’s… tearing up. “Where’s my lusus, huh?! What did you do with my dad?!” 

Right… he’s an Orphaner. Eridan looks so jaded and disinterested. This probably isn’t the first time he’s been yelled at like this before. You can see why he doesn’t come to events like this. 

“Your cooperation wwith the Aristocracy wwas wwell received. The Heiress sends her frond regards.” 

“Is this why _you’re_ here?” The vendor looks to you now. “Did he get your lusus, too?” He stares daggers at Eridan. “That’s fucking _cold_.”

“Cold as the blood in my vveins… and damn proud of it.” 

“You really want to start this here, pal?” He’s almost on the counter at this point. 

“Not wwith that broken leg a yours.” He gestures. “You wwon’t get too far if I break the other one.” 

No, please, not a fight. You won’t be able to stomach the sight of blood, let alone the sound of a bone breaking. If you get caught in their scrap in even the slightest bit, that could spell certain death for you. This guy was an asshole before tonight, your opinion of him only grows stronger as this argument. You seize this opportunity to snatch the small crab plush from the prize shelf and slip it into your captcha. You doubt the dumbass vendor will even notice after you’re long gone.

“Eridan, come on.” You mutter, tugging his arm towards you. “It’s not worth it, let’s just go.” 

His expression immediately softens when he turns to you. His anger dissolves into concern, balled fists held open idly as he coddles you. 

“Wwhat’s the matter? Am I upsettin’ you, my dearest? I didn’t mean to, I promise. But I wwon’t start a fight wwith you here.” 

He gets down and kneels! He fucking _kneels_ for you _in fucking public!_ What is happening and _why to you?!_

“But… if you still wwant that prize, I’ll be sure to get it for you. The last thing I wwant is to upset you after a long night…” He kisses the back of your hand, flitting his fins. “ _My belovved_ .” Okay, not only are the girls in the crowd looking, but most of them are looking away and covering their faces. You even have to force yourself to cover your own face and think of something… _anything_ else. Is he trying to get a rise out of you? You’re going to die if he keeps this shit up. Nonetheless, you can feel your pumpbiscuit race. Why are you such a sucker for these kinds of gestures? _Come on, focus. Say something!_ You have to stay in the role… if that’s what’s still happening. 

“... Only if you don’t mind playing for me…” You sigh, an octave or two higher than usual. What the _absolute fucking hell_ was that voice that just came out of your mouth. 

The vendor gags at your concupiscent display. He throws his hands up in forfeit and returns to his chair. 

“Fine, fine! You can play however much as you want until you win. Just quit doing… _that_ in front of my booth.” Shit. Now you have to think of a _new_ prize for Eridan to win for you. Quickly scanning the booth, your eyes land on… 

“What does he have to do to win one of the plushes?” The vendor simply gestures to a sign on your right. 

_Three Rings: Small Prize_

_Five Rings: Medium Prize_

_Ten Rings: Large Prize_

Eridan slides the money down the counter and the vendor slides down a small tray of rings. “Good luck, my dearest. This game is notoriously _fucking_ difficult.” You watch carefully, not even hoping for more than a small prize. You’ve seen how this game goes. Most can barely even get _one_ ring on those damned bottles. You still believed this game is rigged. But who knows? Maybe you just suck at it. Like you do with _fucking everything else._

Eridan takes his time, looking at the rings, feeling them in his hand, and tapping them on the counter. _What is he doing?_ He looks over the bottles, and with the flick of his wrist, he sends the first ring. It bounces between a few bottles, before it _actually_ lands on one. You’re stunned, but also kind of excited. You’ve never seen anyone get it on their first ring. Is it possible to actually _win_ this? You look on as you see one ring after another being thrown onto the bottles. Six, seven, eight. _Holy fucking shit._ That’s ten. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just…” the vendor starts to wave you off. Unenthusiastic, tired, and a bit sad. “Take one and scram.”

You’re almost too shocked for words. “I can’t fucking believe that just happened.”

“Go on, wwhich one do you wwant?”

“One of the squids.”

He seems happy with your choice and picks one from the top row.

“Here you go, dear.”

“Thank you.” You actually hug it slightly before freeing a hand to take one of Eridan’s. “Let’s start heading back.” He takes your hand and walks with you. “Just so you know, it’s not over. I just get a better view of the sky glitter bombs from the roof of my hive.”

Once back at your hive, you both go to the roof and you’re still holding the large squid plush. Now they’re not in the eyes of the public, Eridan is giving you your personal space back. You hide your disappointment well.

“So besides that one asshole, I hope you had fun.”

“It wwas fun because I wwent wwith you.”

It’s your turn to give Eridan a genuine smile; it’s not very often that someone tells you that they actually enjoyed being in your company. So this is a nice change of pace for you. You set the squid plush aside for the moment. 

“Before I forget, I got you something to help you remember your first fair.” It takes you a _long_ moment to retrieve the stolen crab plush from your shitty encryption modus. “Here.” You hand the small plush to him.

“... Wwhat did you do?”

“I didn’t do _shit_.” You glare at him as you shove the plush into his hands. “I just took this from that asshole while he was busy. It’s not like he lost money off of it. That guy makes a lot of money running that damned booth every sweep. He’s not going to miss one damn plush.” He gasps in a feigned shock. 

“ _What_ would your lusus say if he heard that you _stole_ from someone?”

“Oh please.” You roll your eyes at him. “My lusus doesn’t like that asshole either. Trust me.”

“Wwell… Thanks.” He sits down, letting the plush rest in his arms as he looks up at the sky. “So… Wwhen does it start?”

“Should start any minute now.” 

It goes quiet. Neither of you are sure of what to say. He just sits there, lightly holding his plush. You pick yours back up too, holding it close as you sit down next to him. The air is full with the scent of fires cooked foods at other people's hives. Flickerbugs dance in the dark of the trees and the night is still. This is nice, just the two of you enjoying time alone together. You can't wait for the show to start, you feel like he's going to love this. You turn to him, but he's already looking at you. 

“... Thanks for tonight.”

“Thanks for draggin’ me out here.”

“I’ll do it next sweep too, you can bet your ass on that.”

“Sounds like a date?” He quirks a brow at you.

“It does, yes. … Is… is that a problem?”

“... Not at all…”

“I’m glad…”

“I, uh… I’m sorry about evverythin’ before. I didn’t mean for things to escalate like that, but my face gets around.”

“It’s fine. I just tend to avoid physical fights. I know that probably seems weird coming from me.”

“No shit.”

You sigh. 

“...Can you keep a secret?”

“Wwho the fuck am I gonna to tell? Fef?” He rolls his eyes at you.

“Right. Anyway. This probably comes as a shock, but, I’m not the biggest fan of blood.”

“I figured. But, compared to me, no one is.”

“I don’t think you understand how bad it is, though.” _How the hell do I even explain this? Should I even tell him? Will he cull me if I tell him? This is probably a bad idea._ And yet, here you are. Still _fucking_ **_talking._ ** “I’m… afraid of seeing my own blood.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well… I guess I get it. Some trolls just don’t havve the nervve for that kind a thing.”

“ _Nerve_. Right.” You force a laugh.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking. That’s all.”

“ _Vvery_ specific.”

“Fuck you.”

“C’mon, Kar. I thought wwe wwere close enough to be open about shit like this. I come to you, like, all the fuckin’ time. This is literally a golden opportunity for me to reciprocate for once.”

“We are! It’s just…” You groan. “Look, it’s really complicated and I don’t know how to explain it, okay?!”

“Try me.”

There’s a long silence between the two of you, and Eridan is waiting for you to break it.

You get more serious than you’ve been all night, lowering your voice to barely above a whisper. It’s exactly as if you don’t want anyone to hear you. Because you don’t. 

“If my blood is ever shown, in any form. Be it blood, bruises, tears, or blush. My life is at serious risk.” Your voice was clearly not soft enough for Eridan to not pick it up.

“What do you mean? Do you have a deficiency that doesn’t clot? Are you sick?” You immediately notice that he’s dropped his quirk. He’s as serious as you are right now. But you don’t think he’s quite getting it. “Wait, that wouldn’t affect blushing, I don’t think…”

“No, it’s not a deficiency. And no, I’m _technically_ not sick. It’s something else…” Eridan just continues to look at you, clearly confused. You need to spell it out for him. But you _really_ don’t want to. But your voice apparently has a mind of its own. “Eridan, I… I’m a mutant.”

 **_BOOM!_ **

The sky glitter bombs begin, causing Eridan to jump. But your focus remains on your hive’s roof. You hold the squid plush closer to you. Eridan moves closer so you can talk, sitting shoulder to shoulder with you.

“A mutant? Did I hear that correctly?” You tense and hesitate a nod. “Kar, I need to be honest with you. As the Head Orphaner of Alternia, one of my jobs is to find _any_ unfit of off-caste trolls and bring them to the _gallows_ for their purging. And if I don’t do my job, I will go there as well. Do you know that?”

“I know…” You subconsciously hold the squid plush even closer. _At least I got to have_ **_one_ ** _nice night with Eridan. Right…?_

“And the thing about that is… and I _need_ you to understand me when I tell you… I…” 

**_BANG!_ **

“I already knew that.”

You swear you gave yourself whiplash, you turned to Eridan so damn fast. Too stunned to even react other than a few simple words. “What? How?! That’s impossible! There’s no way! I kept it secret!” Well, _that_ shock clearly wore off fast. “I was careful about it my entire existence! There’s no way!”

“You weren’t exactly tryin’ hard to hide it.”

“Bullshit!”

“I’m a history buff. And bein’ Fef’s confidante, I get access to things no one else can. Includin’ our _real_ history. So when I met someone with _iron grey_ text, it was kind of a giveaway. Sorry.”

“What? My ancestor was associated with iron grey?” You start to panic. “Wait! Does this mean that that bubble-headed heiress knows too?”

“Oh, she doesn’t give a fuck about learnin’ about that shit. ‘Says it’s too borin’.” You feel a small wave of relief wash over you. “But yeah. He died by the irons.” He gestures to your shirt. “Your symbol is, quite literally, what his shackles looked like. And for the record, I would _never_ tell that kind of secret. I also don’t want you to think that you have to stay my friend for your sake, either.”

“So why haven’t you done anything about me...?”

“Because you’re worth more to me if I keep you alive.” 

“If I didn’t know you like I do now, I’d say that sounds pretty threatening.” You watch as his face grows shocked at the realization of what he just said. 

“I-I mean you’re just not _worth_ killing.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” You’re starting to get a kick out of watching Eridan fumble over his words. You can’t help but actually laugh at his plight. 

“FUCK! _No._ I’m gonna get this.” He’s getting frustrated. “What. I’m _tryin’_ . To say. Is… uh.” His fins flicker about as he ponders. You wait patiently, taking a moment to watch the sky glitterbombs go off. “I’ve had a rough life, okay? I can’t say yours was much better and is a _totally_ different story from mine, but… I feel like we find solace in each other. We can drop the act and just… be ourselves for each other. _I_ find solace in you. I feel like I can be myself with you. And I don’t ever want to lose that. I don’t want to lose you...” 

You feel like he’ll keep going on like this if you let him. 

“Eridan,” you put a hand on Eridan’s shoulder. “I think I understand what you're saying; I feel the same way.” You’re still trying not to blush. The fin fidgets stop. 

“You... you do?”

“Yes.”

“So… wwhat do wwe do noww?” 

“... Make it official? … preferably before the sky glitterbombs end?” You and your fucking clichés. 

“Y-yeah. Wwe probably should…” 

You set the plush aside and move closer to Eridan. He stops just short of your nose. You stare into his eyes for a moment before slowly closing the gap before the final sky glitterbombs goes off. ♋︎


End file.
